


Partie de Scrabble

by LonelyDay



Series: Pièces manquantes [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyDay/pseuds/LonelyDay
Summary: Minerva s'était pourtant juré de ne plus jamais jouer au Scrabble avec Albus.





	Partie de Scrabble

**Author's Note:**

> Un texte écrit du POV de Minerva McGonagall durant les Nuits d'HPF. Je me suis permise, pour la première fois, d'écrire du POV de Minerva. J'aime toujours autant tourner en ridicule Albus. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent et ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling. En espérant que l'histoire vous plaise.

Après mure réflexion Minerva déposa ses lettres sur le plateau de jeu. V I N T A G E. Elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux. Elle alignait à peine treize malheureux points.

_Un tour de plus dans le vent_ , pensa-t-elle.

Elle avait pourtant tout prévu au tour d'avant, de quoi placer un infernal J dont elle ne parvenait à se débarrasser depuis plusieurs tours. Mais c'était sans compter sur ses deux adversaires du jour : Albus et Severus.

Minerva avait pris l'habitude d'inviter ses collègues à déjeuner les samedis midis, après quoi elle leur proposait assez souvent un jeu moldu. Parfois elle s'adonnait au tarot – Filius était l'un de ses plus féroces adversaires –, à la belote – Pomona était restée jusqu'à présent sa meilleure partenaire de jeu – ou encore au rami – Renée finissait toujours par jeter les cartes sur les cartes agacée par « ce satané jeu de moldus ». Parfois encore elle décidait de jouer au scrabble, un jeu qui demandait à la fois de la stratégie, de la concentration, de la chance … et de bons adversaires.

Elle s'était promis quelques mois auparavant de ne jamais retenter l'expérience avec Albus, un joueur exécrable qui inventait un mot sur deux.

Lorsqu'elle l'avait invité ce midi, elle prévoyait de faire une partie d'échecs, un de ses talents cachés – dans sa jeunesse, il lui était même arrivé de remporter quelques tournois. Elle n'imaginait pas du tout qu'Albus puisse emmener avec lui Severus et son propre jeu de scrabble.

Severus n'avait pas paru bien emballé – avait-il un jour seulement montré une autre expression que la neutralité la plus extrême ? –, mais avait tout de même accepté. Minerva ne pouvait reprocher à son collègue de ne pas s'être pris au jeu. Certes, il lui compliquait la tâche avec les invraisemblables ingrédients qu'il trouvait le moyen de placer sur le plateau – elle saurait désormais comment placer dans un même mot un Q, un H et un K –, mais au moins trouvait-il de _vrais_ mots.

Avec Albus, c'était une toute autre histoire.

A l'autre bout de la table elle vit Severus se pincer l'arrête du nez et l'entendit pousser un très long soupir exaspéré.

\- Non, Albus, je ne pense pas que Rfhyx soit un mot acceptable.

\- Mais Severus, puisque je vous dis que les sorciers toltèques ont créé ce sort en 1154 – je le tiens de l'un d'entre eux ! – pour éloigner les Détraqueurs !

\- Albus … personne ici n'a jamais entendu ce mot. Minerva ?

Severus lui lança un regard désespéré. Minerva en eut froid dans le dos.

\- Je crois que Severus à raison. Mon nahuatl est peut-être un peu rouillé, mais je dois avouer que je n'ai pas connaissance de ce sort, ni même d'un mot qui puisse y ressembler.

C'était mal de mentir, Minerva en avait parfaitement conscience, mais ils avaient déjà cédé sur Rrlaau et Tataoone.

Albus les regarda tour à tour, abasourdi, comme démasqué. Sans doute ne s'attendait-il pas à ce qu'elle ait un minimum de connaissance sur les peuples pré-colombiens.

\- Bon, capitula Albus. Et si je veux marquer Zardos, est-ce que je peux ?

Severus, n'en tenant plus, laissa brutalement et bruyamment tomber sa tête sur la table.


End file.
